


It Breaks Him

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin is Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Breaks Him

Sev sits in the flat that he shares…shared with Sebastian. His boots are off, feet on the coffee table, blinds open, the light glaring off of the edge of the beer bottle in his hands.

He's been on the edge of tears for the past 3 days. Not a single one spilled yet. He's stuck.

He should have known that Sebastian would do this. His brother was so…attached to Jim. So fixated.

Sev can't bring himself to say that Sebastian was in love with Jim.

Doesn't want to think that Jim mattered more to Seb than he did.

Doesn't want to think that Sebastian killed himself for a psycho who didn't love him back.

Couldn't love him back.

Wouldn't.

Doesn't want to thinkperiod.

He won't follow in Sebastian's footsteps. He's not that kind of man. Stronger than that. Or more cowardly. He hasn't decided.

He lifts the beer to his lips. He finishes it.

It's gone.

Not coming back.

He's not coming back.

Sev pulls in a breath.

It breaks him.

His eyes burn as the tears begin to fall.


End file.
